


Patched Up

by readaholicgirl



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, he meet an unfriendly hellhound, sock went down to visit hell, sockathan fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readaholicgirl/pseuds/readaholicgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan helps patch up Sock after he got bitten by Hell’s unfriendly animal.<br/>drabblefic from prompt #59 (<a href="http://wthkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/85943242053/">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patched Up

It had been very quiet in the Combs’ residence and that should’ve alerted Jonathan that something was going to happen. It never stayed too quiet for too long since a demon started haunting him months ago. However, right now it was quiet and Jonathan was getting his homework done uninterrupted so he wasn’t complaining.

Sock said he was popping downstairs for a bit now that it was after five. _That_ was a surprise that even in the afterlife you still got a nine-to-five job.

Jonathan finished the last bit of his homework for the day and glanced behind him to make sure Sock wasn’t floating around his room. Satisfied that he was alone he went downstairs to make himself another sandwich.

###

In the middle of the night Jonathan felt something heavy land on his stomach. Opening his bleary eyes he looked around to what could’ve woken him up at 2 in the morning. “Damn it Sock, we’ve talked about this. Sandwiches and sleep are sacred, so this have better be good.”

Turning on his light, the blue eyed teen squinted as his eyes tried to adjust to the bright light and when he was able to open his eyes a fraction he glanced around the room looking for the purple wearing skirt demon. Curled up into a ball and what looked like Sock was cradling his left arm.

“Sorry,” Sock mumbled keeping his back turned. “I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, Jonathan.”

Sighing wearily, Jonathan dragged his hand through his blond hair. Sock wasn’t ever this nice to him without him hiding something. Making his way over to the huddled demon, the teen put his hand on Sock’s shoulder, surprise that he was solid under his touch. Turning Sock around he got a good look at what the demon was hiding. Tucked to his chest it looked like he was bitten by a bear.

“Jeez,” Jonathan puffed kneeling to the floor. “How did you manage to do that? I thought bears couldn’t hurt you guys.”

“It wasn’t a bear,” Sock murmured letting Jonathan gently take his arm in his grasp hissing in pain when he touched one of the cuts. “Did I mention I went to Hell today?”

“Yeah, you might’ve mentioned it,” Jonathan replied looking at the deep cuts on Sock’s left forearm. _If it wasn’t a bear then what could it be?_

“I don’t think that hellhound liked me very much,” Sock grumbled before wincing again in pain. Exhaling, Jonathan got up and went down the hall for the first aid kit that was under the sink in the bathroom. Coming back inside, he got to work patching Sock’s arm.

Not exactly knowing how to clean a demon’s wound from a hellhound, seriously _those_ were real too, he wiped some peroxide on each of Sock’s puncture wound. Flinching every time the soaked cotton ball swiped to another cut Sock sat still letting Jonathan clean him up.

Sock finally relaxed after Jonathan finished cleaning and began wrapping it up. Leaning his head on Jonathan’s shoulder, Sock started falling asleep until the blond teen nudge him signaling that he was done. “Come on, its time to go back to sleep.”

Leaving the first aid kit on the floor Jonathan ushered them both into his bed wrapping his arms on Sock’s waist making Sock the little spoon. Putting his face by the demon’s neck Jonathan started to drift off to sleep but still managed to feel Sock’s right arm curl on top of his and relax his body in his arms.

“Thanks Jonathan.”

“It was nothing,” he mumbled tiredly, “Just take better care of yourself if you’re going downstairs again, okay?”

“Okay.” Sock replied with a yawn before they both fell asleep.


End file.
